Lusty Benefits
by DrAcOsPrNcEsS
Summary: Hermione comes to school looking a little different and BAM! she has attention galore. But their is one guy who she actully falls for and yes that is Draco Malfoy. But Draco is asking for a relationship that she can not handle. Is it better to just to be
1. Something Different

**************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hi everybody! Yup its me again...thinking up a whole new sexy and romantic story...ha ha. Actually this story is a little bit more personal, I relate a lot to how Hermione is feeling in this story with her beloved Draco...So here's a tiny glimpse at my love life but told in a more interesting manner. lol. I hope you enjoy...  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!!! ALL THE CHARACTERS AND STUFF BELONG TO THE OH SO BRILLIANT J.K. ROWLING!  
  
Lusty Benefits  
  
Chapter 1: Something Different  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and sat up on my bed. It was a typical rainy day. Except the only   
  
difference about today was that I was finally going back to school. I can't wait to see Harry and Ron again. I   
  
hadn't been able to speak to them in a while. They had been so busy this summer. Ron was at the Ministry a lot   
  
helping his father and Harry was trying to survive living with his aunt and uncle once again. I hadn't been so   
  
busy. I think that I changed though. I was a lot more mature mentally and to my surprise...physically. I have   
  
noticed that I have been getting a lot more attention from a few lads around where I live. They are certainly   
  
not my type though. I mean before I had "curves in the right places" they didn't bother to even glance at me. I,   
  
Hermione Granger am better then to just follow their little game. I was worried about myself though...I noticed   
  
that I had gotten a lot more shallow during the holidays. Maybe it was because I was growing up...Oh who   
  
knows! "Hermione its time to get up!" I heard my mother yell. "I'm Up!" I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I   
  
took a quick shower and put on my clothes and did my hair and makeup for the first time in my life. I then   
  
skipped down stairs. I went to the kitchen and I gave my mom a hug and started walking out the kitchen when   
  
she grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Well Miss. Granger I must certainly say you are turning into a   
  
beautiful young woman." She said with tears in her eyes. I blushed and smiled. "Thanks mom." I said with a   
  
giggle. I walked out of the house. My dad was waiting in the car already. He honked and laughed. I rolled my   
  
eyes and laughed as well. I ran to the car.  
  
*******  
  
I arrived at the train station just in time. Now where are Harry and Ron. "Well hello pretty lady are you looking   
  
for something?" Hermione turned around and saw a blushing red haired boy. "Hi Ron." I said smiling. Ron   
  
looked shocked. "Ahhh Hermione I didn't know it was you!" he said with a disgusted look on his face. I   
  
laughed and said "Thank You Ron I appreciate that." Harry came up behind Ron and I again saw a familiar   
  
shocked expression. "Wow Hermione...Wow." he smiled and hugged me. I talked to them some more as we   
  
talked about our summer's and walked into the Hogwarts Express. We went into a compartment in the back. I   
  
sat down and took out a book. I started reading and to my surprise Harry and Ron left. "They probably went to   
  
go flirt with some skanky girls." I thought. I kept on reading until a very pleasurable smell came up to my nose. I   
  
looked up and saw a handsome, blonde, asshole. "What do you want ferret?" I snapped. He smiled at   
  
me...something he has never done. "I just wanted to see what all the guys were talking about." he said while he   
  
licked his lips. He walked up in front of me and sat down across from me. "Sure be my guest sit down." I said   
  
sarcastically. He laughed and put his hand on my knee. I slapped it off and threw my book at him. "Calm down   
  
mud blood I'm just trying to say hello!" he yelled. "Well normal people don't say hello like that!" I snapped. He   
  
smirked and slightly touched my chin as his other hand was busy sliding in my hair. "What's going on, why am I   
  
not doing anything?" I thought. My whole body was going weak. " He smirked again and kissed me softly. "I'm   
  
going to make you mine." he whispered in my ear. He got up and walked out the compartment. What the fuck   
  
was that about! and why did I let him kiss me? I am so stupid! I was furious at myself. At the same time I was   
  
giggly and happy. But why? Did I like the kiss? No way! Not Draco! No fucking way! I mean I always thought he   
  
was hot but I never thought anything of it. As I was arguing with myself Harry and Ron came back to the   
  
compartment stuffed with food in their mouths. "Hey Mione I heard your the new hot stuff at Hogwarts." Harry   
  
said chewing and laughing at the same time. I rolled my eyes and took the pastry that he handed to me. "I don't   
  
care about what anyone thinks." I said slightly blushing. "Oh c'mon Mione your going to tell me that you don't   
  
like attention?" Ron said. "It bothers me, I don't like being on the spot especially if its because of my looks!" I   
  
yelled. "Mione I'm not trying to say that your lying but...if you don't care about what people think then why did   
  
you do your hair and put on makeup. Harry said with a confused look on his face. I looked at him blankly. I hate   
  
it when Harry makes sense. To my luck the train stopped and we got out of the compartment. We walked out of   
  
the train and stopped to talk to some familiar faces. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the handsome blonde   
  
asshole smiling and staring at me like I was his reflection in the mirror. Then I noticed a lot more guys looking at   
  
me. It was like I was dreaming. The thing that I didn't understand was that I was actually enjoying the attention.  
  
*******  
  
While we were at dinner. I couldn't help but notice that the ferret was still staring at me. I was starting to feel   
  
uncomfortable. I started tapping my foot. Am I getting nervous? I thought. I talked to a few fellow gryffonders   
  
during dinner but couldn't help but glance over at Draco. Holy shit...Draco? I've never thought of him as   
  
Draco...It was always either ferret, Malfoy or handsome blonde asshole the second one id say to myself.   
  
*******  
  
I walked into the Gryffonder common room and plopped myself down on the couch. Neville came and sat across   
  
from me with a nervous expression. "Neville what's wrong?" I said. "Draco said to meet him in the astronomy   
  
tower at midnight. I don't think you should go Hermione." Neville said with a worried tone. "Don't worry   
  
Neville I won't." I said. He smiled and went up to his room. I felt bad about lying to Neville but a little voice   
  
inside of me was telling me to go. I was to curious not to go. I had to find out what that asshole wanted. I also   
  
wanted to go because he looked damn good today.  
  
*******  
  
I walked up the steps to the astronomy tower slowly and quietly. My heart was beating very fast. That I could   
  
hear it with every step I took. I was at the top step and saw Draco sitting on the floor with a candle in his hand.   
  
As soon as he saw me he stood up. "I'm surprised you came Hermione." he said smiling. This is very strange   
  
indeed never in his life has he called me by my first name. I thought. " I was curious and plus I couldn't sleep." I   
  
snapped. he smiled and grabbed my hand and whispered "Because you can't stop thinking about the kiss?" I   
  
backed away and pushed him. He laughed and sat down and motioned his hand telling me to sit next to him. I   
  
gave him the evil eye and carefully sat down. "What do you want Malfoy?" "I just want to talk." I laughed so   
  
hard I fell over. He looked at me like I was crazy."I'm serious." he said frowning. He looked serious. I stopped   
  
laughing and started blushing. "Talk about what?" I said with a squeak in my voice.  
  
*******  
  
Three hours later me and him had poured our hearts about our lives and about what we think about life its self.   
  
It was like talking to someone who had been my friend for years. He grabbed my hand and put his other hand   
  
on the back of my head and kissed me passionately, and I kissed him back...  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
OOOOOOO lust is in the air!!! he he. I hoped you like the first chapter. and remember to REVIEW please! because then I know that you guys are actually enjoying the story and you want me to continue. I'm going to start working on the second chapter as soon as I have this one posted up. Here is what to expect in further chapters:  
  
1. Hermione starts liking Draco (oh what a surprise. lol)  
  
2. Hermione and Draco start being "friends"  
  
3.Hermione starts being more "fun"  
  
I'm not going to give no more spoilers because I don't want to give the whole story away. lol. Well until next time!  
  
~DrAcOsPrNcEs  
  
*************************************************************************************** 


	2. Sinful Thoughts

****************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Why hello again everyone! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. & if you didn't...don't worry it will get better. Right now Hermione is just starting to "loosen" up. I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter.....  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...XCEPT THE PLOT.  
  
Chapter 2: Sinful Thoughts  
  
I laid in my bed with my eyes wide open. I hadn't been able to sleep a   
  
wink the night before. I went to bed about 3:00 a.m. and I just couldn't sleep...I   
  
couldn't stop thinking about Draco and what we talked about and...when we kissed.   
  
I had never experienced so much pleasure in my body. I had a tingling sensation   
  
from my head to my toes, and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I wanted to go   
  
farther. I wanted to feel his skin against mine. I sat up on my bad and slapped   
  
myself. I can't be thinking those kind of things. I'm Hermione Granger, not some little   
  
easy hussy, and he's Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts man hoe. All he's trying to do is get   
  
me to fall for his charm and let him shag me. There is no way in bloody hell I'm   
  
going to lose my virginity to him! I got up off my bed and picked out what I was   
  
going to wear. I saw the mini skirt that my grandma had bought me for my birthday.   
  
I usually don't wear anything that revealing. Oh hell there's always a first for   
  
everything. It was red and plaid. I grabbed a black tank top and walked out the   
  
door. I headed to the girls showers. As I walked in I heard giggling girls and misty   
  
smoke. I placed my clothes on a bench and walked over to the nearest shower. I felt   
  
so relaxed as the hot water ran over me. I could imagine Draco just standing next to   
  
me. Ready to pounce on me. His lips were so warm. There was something about   
  
him...but I could not put my finger on it. Was it possible that he liked me? Am I   
  
starting to like him? Maybe if I saw him again I would know...Maybe feeling his   
  
tongue against mine one more time... As I was thinking all those thoughts. I saw   
  
Ginny's head pop out of the shower next to me. "Hey Mione. Day Dreaming or   
  
something? Ginny said with a sparkle in her eye. "Nope just thinking about notes   
  
that I took during the summer about this book I just finished." Ginny laughed and   
  
rolled her eyes and continued with her shower. I put in my special shampoo that   
  
tamed my hair's frizz frenzy. I finished my shower and stepped out with a towel   
  
wrapped around me. I walked over to my clothes and saw a note set on top of them. I   
  
picked it up and started reading it...  
  
Hermione-  
  
hey. I would like to see you during lunch. Meet me by the lake. Please don't bring pot head and weasel.  
  
Sincerely, Draco Malfoy  
  
I couldn't help but smile when I read his name. I quickly got dressed and combed my   
  
hair as perfect as I could put it. I put on some eye liner and mascara and headed to   
  
my next class.  
  
~*~  
  
It was finally lunch time. It had felt like waiting an eternity. I walked over to the   
  
lake trying to avoid Harry and Ron from spotting me. I saw the most attractive thing   
  
that I had ever set my eyes on. Draco was wearing a gray shirt and black baggy   
  
jeans. I saw him look me up and down all of a sudden a familiar smile crept on his   
  
face. I came up to him and stood their like a timid mouse even though I felt like   
  
grabbing him and start making out with him right there. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes..." he said smirking.   
  
"So what is this all about Malfoy?" I snapped. Why was I   
  
being so mean! We had the most civil conversation the night before and I was   
  
standing here giving him bullshit. He frowned at me and glared at me. "What's your   
  
problem mud blood?" I hate when he calls me that! I wanted to slap him right their,   
  
but I contained myself and faked a smile. "I don't have a problem...Draco. I'm just   
  
wondering why you wanted me to meet you here." "You don't want to talk to me?"   
  
he asked in an innocent sort of tone. "No! I mean yes....yes I do." I stammered. He   
  
smiled and grabbed me by my waist. He got closer to me. Until I could I feel his   
  
warm breath on my neck. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about what   
  
happened...between...us." As soon as he finished his sentence he kissed my neck and   
  
took his hand and placed it on my exposed thigh his hand started creeping up my   
  
skirt. I grabbed his hand and put it back on my waist. He looked at me curiously and   
  
then started kissing me. He bit my lip and moaned. His tongue slowly ended up in my   
  
mouth. I ran my tongue along his lips. I started to feel my knees going weaker. I felt   
  
his warm hand go up my shirt. I took it out and backed off. "I can't give you what   
  
you want...not yet." I said as I started walking away. I turned around and saw Draco   
  
turn a pale white to a rosy pink with a sad expression his face. All of a sudden a   
  
smile crept on my face. It was kind of funny watching him suffer like that. I know he   
  
wanted me....and he wanted me bad.  
  
~*~  
  
As I was walking back to the great hall I saw Pansy Parkinson and a few other   
  
Slytherin girls walking towards me. Pansy stopped right in front of me and glared at   
  
me. "Um may I help you?" I said in a tone that you could tell I was annoyed. "Granger who the fuck do you   
  
think you are to be making out with MY Draci!" she   
  
yelled. "Excuse me?" I said trying not to laugh. "Don't play dumb with me! I saw   
  
the two of you! and for your information...he's mine! Your stupid to think that   
  
Draco would pick a pureblood over a...ha ha...MUD BLOOD." I clenched my fists I   
  
felt my blood boiling. "You can have him bitch!" and before I did anything more   
  
stupid I walked away from shocked Pansy. Are Draco and Pansy really going   
  
steady? Pansy was right though...There is no way Draco would ever really like   
  
someone who wasn't a pureblood. I'm so stupid that I even thought for a second that   
  
he could ever like me. I took a deep breath and walked into the great hall and walked   
  
over to the Gryffonder table to greet Harry and Ron.  
  
~*~  
  
It was so quiet in the common room that night. I was reading a book on the couch.   
  
The fire was on. It was really cold. I missed Draco but I'd been trying not to think   
  
about it. He's stupid anyways and he's not all that great looking...what am I   
  
thinking...he's gorgeous! As soon as I was going to hit myself over the head with   
  
my book Ginny came up and sat in the chair next to me. She had a huge smile on her   
  
face. "Yeah Gin?" "Hermione I think that you have a secret admirer he left a note in   
  
front of the entrance. He wants to meet you in the astronomy tow..." "No, I'm not   
  
going." "But don't you want to know who it is." Ginny said looking eager. "No, It's a   
  
waist of time and plus I'm going to sleep." I said calmly. "Oh your no fun." I rolled   
  
my eyes and walked up to my room. I laid in my bed not able to close my eyes. It was   
  
midnight already. I could not go to sleep. Screw Pansy she can kiss my ass. That is   
  
when I got up off my bed and headed to the astronomy tower.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked up the steps of the astronomy. My stomach was clenching with   
  
nervousness. I stood their shocked to see what was in front of me. The whole room   
  
was lighted by candles. I saw Draco sitting on this huge bed with a smile on his face.   
  
I couldn't help but smile myself. I came up and sat next to him on the bed. "What do   
  
you want ferret?" I said. He smiled and pulled me against him. "You" he whispered.   
  
It was like being on ecstasy. His lips on mine made my whole body go weak. I wanted   
  
to give my body up to him. Slowly clothes started coming off. It was so hot. I could   
  
feel his body grinding up against mine. My lips started getting numb. I wanted him   
  
right then and there. I was gasping for air. Moaning to the great pleasure that I was   
  
getting from rubbing my body up against his. Then we stopped. I didn't know what   
  
was wrong. Why weren't we already shagging? We were laying back holding hands.   
  
"That shit that Pansy said is bullshit, you know that right?" he asked. "Yeah I   
  
know." I said still breathing hard. "It's late you need some sleep." and as soon as he   
  
said that he kissed me one final time and left the room. I had never been so confused   
  
in my life. What the fuck...  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Talk about blue balls. lol. Sorry I didn't post this story up sooner its because I've been kind of busy with a certain someone...he he. (believe me...if im basing this story on some of my love life this is gonna be sum hot shit. lol.) By the way thanks for the review guys it really makes me want to continue with he story. Well until next time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
~DrAcOsPrNcEsS  
  
***************************************************************************************** 


End file.
